shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Quaker
Leah Quaker is a werewolf. When it is in daylight, he is a 60-year-old man who is the owner of an antique shop. Meanwhile, he is a big fan for antiques. He is gentle and kind. When it is at night, he is the leader of his clan of the werewolf,who is serious and powerful, especially in a full moon night, he would become a strong wolf. He has the ability to understand what human being and animals say and think . Information Full Name Quaker Nickname None Gender Male Age 60kg Height Weight not heavy Description Physical Appearance Quaker is a Asian man who has a litter bit waxen skin, when he is a ordinary man in daylight. There are some slight wrinkles on his forehead. The big dark purple eyes that looks like blaak do not make this slim man look so weak. When you have a long-time eye contact with him, you will feel shocked. His long and black hair is always braided on the back of his head. When it's at night, his waxen skin and wrinkles become white and smooth that he looks much younger than he is. Sometimes he would turn himself into a strong wolf with silver fur and his eyes casts purple light. Clothing Quaker often wears the changshan with long sleeves, which is made from cotton and coloured blue, grey or cyan in Qing dynasty style. His changshan is very simple without any decoration. The loose chang is long enough to cover his ankles with two long slits in the sides, which are up to the middle of the laps. The collar crosses over his body to the right. When you take a glimpse at his long dress, you would think it's not nice. However, when you turn it inside out,you would be amazed by the embroidery and black silk surface. There is a gold dragon, which is across half of his body from the right edge of the changshan to his back, then, the head of the dragon up to his right shoulder, sowed in the black silk.the black silk surface feels cool and soft. His favourite shoes are the cloth boot with silver clouds pattern. Personality In daylight, he is an old man who is crazy about all kinds of antiques. He would do his best to collect the antiques he wants, but he never force others to sell it to him. When he takes care of his antiques, it seems that those ancient things are his babies.If you talk of his collection with him, he would become an expert about these at once. He is always willing to tell everything about his treasures to you in interesting way patiently. What's more, he always gives you a warm welcome when you visit his store. While he appears at night, he looks like an absolutely dominant ruler in his clan. Actually, he is. He is a tough and seeious man in front of his clansmen. Sometimes you may regard him as a tyrant because no one can be against him once he makes up his mind to do something. Possessions the ability to understand people's and animals'language Quaker was born with this special ability. He is not only can hear what animals and people say, but also he can know what they think when Quaker touches them. Background Hometown The Terre Tree Relations Friends Haha xia Haha xia is a young lady. She is short and fat. Quaker and Haha xia met each other almost ten years ago when Ouaker dove into the sea to seek some antiques from an old and broken wooden ship and was trapped by the seeweed. At that time, Haha xia also dove into the sea to catch fish. This littler fat lady saved Quaker and they have become good friend from then on. Familys Leo He is a strong man and he hates his father so much. Pets History Before Quaker was born, there was a war between werewolves and human beings with magic power. After a hundrens-year war, the magical men won the war with the help of the God. So the poor werewolves were sentenced to live deepl underground for a thousand year and they live on the ground unless they desert the magical they have. Quaker was born during this time. His parents wanted him to have a live with bright sunshine so they abandoned their magic and tried their best to earn this ancient antique shop. However, Quaker became more powerful and gained his magical power, understanding the languages of all creatures, when growing up. His parents hid it inside until they died in an accident.Category:Character Page